Research at OPR is now characterized by five signature themes: (1) health and wellbeing, (2) migration and development, (3) children and families, (4) education and stratification, and (5) data/methods. Each element of the core infrastructure program will advance the quality, productivity, and innovation of OPR's research activities. The Research Core has three components. The Administrative Core will support intellectual interaction through the Notestein Seminar Series and will support individual research associates primarily by helping with grant preparation (including 1RB approval) and management. The Computing and Statistics Core will support individual research associates by keeping the computing infrastructure state-of-the-art, by providing statistical and econometric consulting, and by increasing access to data sources (i.e., both for OPR associates seeking to use other data and by having the temporary archive function that permits others to use data collected by OPR associates). The Information Core will support individual research associates by helping them identify and retrieve scholarly publications and data and will support the entire population community by continuing to build and maintain the Ansley J. Coale Population Research Collection in the Donald E. Stokes Library, the largest demography library in the world. The Developmental Infrastructure Core has two components. Interdisciplinary workshops on OPR signature themes will promote interdisciplinary research and foster intellectual community. Professional development workshops will allow all OPR research associates to develop and strengthen research skills. The Public Infrastructure Core has four components. The Population Annual Meeting Program Application will be used by the PAA and lUSSP to manage their professional meetings. The Research Brief Series will translate research findings in language understood by policymakers. The Emergency Contraception Website will provide accurate information about emergency contraception derived from the medical literature and a directory of providers of emergency contraceptives. The journal Future of Children will promote effective policies and programs for children by providing policymakers, service providers, and the media with timely, objective information based on the best available scientific research. RELEVANCE: Expansion of demographic research worldwide from a focus on mortality to concerns about physical &mental health is reflected in our research portfolio. Our work relates to social, economic, &environmental determinants of health at different stages of the life cycle. Within this broad field, OPR researchers have been examining biological linkages among socioeconomic factors, psychosocial factors, stress &health.